


Thalas'din Belore

by Bearlinq



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Belore, Comfort, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Will add more tags as I go, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlinq/pseuds/Bearlinq
Summary: A drabble dump for all the prompts I post on my tumblr ft. your favorite triumvirate. There's no sense to this, just all in good fun and for archive purposes.





	1. RIP.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt :: Write a drabble of your muse dying.
> 
> Warnings :: Violence and very suffering Grand Magister.

He should have seen it coming. The opportunity must have been too great to pass up. Not long after Lor'themar had been called to duty by their Warchief, alongside Blightcaller and whatever remained of the Horde fleet after Zuldazar, things had quickly delved into chaos. No sooner had all contact from Theron's ship ceased than did the Alliance army appear at their gates. Whatever ill feeling that had quickly settled in his gut over the sudden loss of contact from the Regent Lord had quickly been set aside to deal with the now all too real threat at hand.

He should have known those bastards would try something like this. Whatever happened to their wayward leader and his entourage, Rommath wanted to blame on the Alliance's doing. Why else would they attack at such a convenient time? It was all too perfect timing and the more he contemplated it, the more agitated Rommath became.

He cursed loudly before turning to Halduron, though the Ranger-General seemed to be on the same page. Calling for his rangers to rally, and Rommath his magi, the leaders had set out into the city to defend their people and rescue those innocents they could manage to reach in time.

Outside of the Spire, the city had burst with activity as people attempted to flee; cries and screams entangling with the sounds of the enemy forces forcing their way through the city. With a snarl, Rommath had flung a fireball to a dwarf that had come too close for comfort, satisfied as the ball of fire came into contact with the warrior. Exploding on impact, the dwarf had been enveloped in a blanket of crackling flame.

Arrows joined his magic and side by side Rommath and Halduron had managed to take down a number of Alliance dogs between them. However, at one point when the fighting seemed to lull slightly, Halduron had hesitated and lowered his bow. Glancing to the ranger, Rommath had been at his side in the next moment.

"Are you well? Are you injured?" He asked, scanning their surroundings suspiciously, keeping an arcanic force field around the two in case anyone saw them as easy targets.

"N-no. I mean. I'm fine. I think. This all just seems so…" Halduron trailed off, looking to Rommath with uncertainty and grief he hadn't felt in over a decade. "..Familiar."

He remained quiet for a moment, a sympathetic look playing over his features that would usually be a rare feat for the Grand Magister. But given the circumstances, the emotion was allowed. This was certainly very familiar. For the third time, their sacred city had been stormed and attacked. Halduron's sudden bout of PTSD made sense. Rommath couldn't say he hadn't had a sliver of the same thought; the difference being this time they'd been caught unaware by the attack.

A twitch in Rommath's brow at that had him scowling. They must have teleported in but through where and by whom? There were, frankly, a lot of possibilities. As glorious as Quel'thalas was, as much as Lor'themar fought for neutrality (or at the very least more freedom from the Horde's leadership with every warchief that would be quick to use the elves as cannon fodder), enemies were aplenty. Exhaling harshly, Rommath could do nothing but speculate until he got answers. Which would do no good; he would likely find none.

Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on Hal's shoulder. "I know. But the difference between now and then is we have a chance. These enemies are flesh and blood, not unholy abominations. We can win this. They fall just as easy as anything else. Do you want to be prey in your own home, cowering like a lost lynx cub, or are you going to fight like the skilled ranger I know you are? We will win this." He replied.

Halduron's expression hardened as he set his jaw. He tightened his grip on his bow once more, lifting it as he notched an arrow into the string. "You're right. We can do this. We have to. For Lor'themar and all of Quel'thalas."

"That's the spirit. Now come, the battle awaits." Rommath said, lowering the shield around them as they continued onward and into Augur's Row.

No sooner had they set foot into the section of the city had things taken a turn. With each step they took, something felt off with the lack of people, their own or otherwise. It was quiet. Far too quiet for either ranger or Magister's liking.

"Where..?" Rommath had begun as he took cautious steps.  
"Rom, look out!" Hal had interrupted.

Rommath had glanced over to his companion briefly to see him dashing forward but whatever he'd seen had gotten to Rommath before he could. All of a sudden, the Grand Magister was having the wind forced out of him as a strong blow to the stomach sent him hurdling backwards a few feet. The attack had left him breathless, sprawled on his back as stars danced around his vision.

What the hell was that?

"Rommath!" Halduron called out a warning to the magister. It took a tremendous effort to roll himself but managed just in time as a void addled tentacle smashed atop the place he was at only seconds prior. With a grunt, Rommath returned to his feet, firing spell after spell to the void creature.

A quick glance around showed this not being the only one of its kind; other void entities crawled all through the row. Prowling, their ethereal bodies writhing in the way they walked and moved. This was bad. A name came to him. Rather two did. Alleria and Umbric. This taint had their names written all over it. If Rommath had to guess he'd put his gold on the latter. Umbric was some semblance of angry with Rommath for casting his lot of harlots out.

He would receive his answer not too soon after the realization as he spotted two of Umbric's apprentices sleuthing about. Likely hadnt paid any attention to the commotion or trying to slip away. With a growl, Rommath wanted to deal with them but with a whole field of creatures between himself and Halduron with the apprentices, he could do nothing but watch them disappear into a rift.

With a huff, Rommath turned his attention back to the battle at hand. Hal had managed to shoot down two tentacles, working on his third, and another was coming Rommath's way. With a flourish of his hands, a circle of fire entwined with the Magister, around and around until it burst just a few feet above him, disappearing into a summoning circle. In the next moment, the meteor was crashing down on top of the tentacle, causing it to hiss and recoil as flame consumed it.

While some damage was done to it, the thing was far from defeated as it came closer. In a swift motion, it lunged for the Magister, who retaliated with combusting himself completely. Again, the thing hissed its unholy screech as it coiled around him like an overgrown snake. Rommath expected it to release him but instead, it barreled him backwards and into Halduron.

Both men fell to the ground with respective grunts. The void things took this moment to overpower the two, lunging a sharp pointed barb downwards. Hal had pushed Rommath away just in time, getting the majority of the attack himself. The creature speared his shoulder, causing the ranger to drop his bow as his dominant arm quickly went numb. Blood was soon coating his arm but still Halduron kept going. With his other hand, he grabbed the hunting knife from his belt and sliced mercilessly at any that dared get too close.

"You idiot, you're going to kill yourself!" Rommath hissed at him.

"At least I'll go down fighting! I wasnt going to let them kill you!" He retorted. With a slash, Hal had managed to slice off one of the tentacles barbed tips. It coiled in on itself before disappearing into a cloud of void energy that seeped into the ground around them.

Rommath said nothing as he dashed forward, returning the arcanic force field around the duo as another tentacle aimed to crush them. Instead, it flailed helplessly against the shield. Rommath kept it up, the things slamming themselves repeatedly against the barrier to no avail. With a horrendous realization, both elven leaders saw more and more of these things surrounding them. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

"What do we do?" Halduron looked to Rommath.

"Im… not sure." Rommath replied hesitantly. He could always teleport them away but..it was a risky move. He would have to drop the barrier to cast it, giving the things an ample opportunity to strike once more. If he was fast enough it could work.. But there were far more enemies than there were of them. The likelihood it would work was slim to none..

There had to be another way. Theres always a way. Rommath always had a plan. Think, damn you, think!

"Rom...what are they doing?" Hal interrupted his thoughts.

The tentacles around them had begun slithering amongst themselves, like a group of snakes banding together. The mass amount of them caused the void creatures to morph together, growing in size, thus adding more pressure onto the barrier. More weight caused more mana to go into keeping the thing up. Rommath had always prided himself on his mana control but this….. This was something new entirely.

It didn't take long before the void mass had sent Rommath to his knees in a desperate attempt keep the barrier up. He was beginning to struggle, gasping and breathing heavily as his strength slowly depleted. At one point, just as the first cracks had begun to show on the barrier, Rommath was sure his nose had begun to bleed from the amount of energy it was taking to hold it together.

It wasnt working.  
He was failing.

Rommath gasped one last time as the realization set in. There was nothing he could do now. Nothing..except..

"Halduron! Come here!" He managed to grit out.

Thankfully the ranger didn't question him for once and obeyed, kneeling beside Rommath with a concerned look at his friend. With as much of a steadying breath as he could muster, Rommath closer his eyes. In his last desperate attempt, Rommath channeled his magic into Halduron, sending him wide eyed into a portal below him, just big enough for one person as it was all he could manage, the ranger disappeared safely just as the mass crashed down on top of Rommath.

The force of the weight on top of the Grand Magister had caused sickening cracks throughout his body as bones were shattered. He wanted to scream, to fight back, do something, but in the matter of seconds he was decimated into a broken ragdoll. The void mass didn't seem to be done with him as it not so gently picked him up, his entire being nothing but blinding pain. He was still alive, as much as he wished he wasn't in that moment, and the void mass seemed agitated by this fact.

In one swift, final movement the mass had reeled back as far as its twisted body could go before slamming him back down. In the last moments of consciousness he held, Rommath could swear he heard a mocking laughter coming from the creature. With his final breath, he could at least be contempt in the fact at least he managed to save somebody.


	2. Rainfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :: A memory relating to the scent of rain.
> 
> Warnings :: N/A

The soft pitter patter of rain had been the only thing Lor’themar heard through the otherwise quiet woods for the past few hours. All the wildlife surrounding him had the sense to hide away into their burrows and dens as the skies soaked the foliage. Taking a deep breath in, Lor’themar relished the rare rainshower that blessed Eversong Woods from time to time. He loved these days; when things were quiet and calm.

The ranger sat on a branch, high above into the tree’s canopy, keeping watch for signs of any threat that may dare to go out into the rain. It was a fruitless mission but he’d been assigned to sentry duty today and he was not one to disobey orders. There could be better things to do but at the very least he should be grateful the day would be easy to take on.

The rain had masked the sound of the other approaching. Skilled feet stepped almost soundlessly through the leaves and brush, making his way to the tree Lor’themar perched on as dutiful as ever. Perked ears scanned his surroundings. The ever serious soldier, taking his commands far too seriously on a day meant for indoors and cozy fires.

The sudden appearance of Halduron next to him caused Lor’themar to visibly jump, drawing his dagger from his belt instinctively. Thankfully, he’d recognized that stupidly wide, playful grin of Halduron before he’d done anything brash. With a sigh, his dagger was returned to it’s home at his side as he extended an offering hand to the other young ranger.

“You’re lucky I didn’t flay you alive.” Lor’themar said, giving him a scolding look as he helped Halduron onto the sturdy branch.

Hal just chuckled, waving him off, as he settled his back against the trunk, letting his legs dangle freely from either side of the branch. “You wouldn’t skin your best friend, would you?”

“Dunno, how many times in one day is he going to sneak up on me?” Lor’themar countered.

“Scare someone ONE time and they don’t live it down, I swear.. You big cry baby.” Halduron replied, kicking him softly with the ball of his boot.

Lor’themar gave him an unamused look. “It was during breakfast. You made me spill my cereal.”

“Boo-hoo. We’ve no shortage on oats, Your Highness.”

“You do it every morning.”

“What’s a good ranger if he’s not constantly aware of his surroundings? Just think of it as extra training.”

Lor’themar let out a very long, very exhausted groan. “There’s no winning with you, is there?”

Halduron only laughed. “How long have you known me now? I think you know the answer to that. Anyways, that’s not important-”

“Breakfast is ALWAYS important, Halduron. It’s the most important meal of the day.”

Hal scoffed. “Belore, Theron, you sound like that uppity mage that likes to come through every so often and scold us about being savages.”

“Do not drag me into your antics. He calls you a savage. And you are! If I didn’t know your fathers, I’d almost say you were raised in a barn.”

The other elf only shrugged, never losing his humorous expression. “Bah, he’s just mad someone’s got that stick up his ass so tight it’s likely constipating.”

“Must you be so vulgar too? You only prove my point.”

“One of us has to be the fun one, you know.”

“Mhm. If you don’t mind, I do have work I must be attending to.” Lor frowned at him.

At that, Hal scooted closer to him, coming to rest his head against Lor’themar’s shoulder as he gazed out into the sodden forests of their kingdom with him.

“It’s unfortunate you’re stuck here all day. It’s gotta be boring. And lonely.” Hal said.

“It’s quiet and peaceful.”

“Boring and lonely.” He repeated.

Lor’themar only shook his head with the softest of smiles. Leaning his head to rest atop Halduron’s, he relished in the warmth of another person next to him on this dreary shift. “Don’t you have work you should be doing too?” He asked.

“Probably.” Halduron shrugged.

Lor’themar sent an elbow into the other’s ribs, a light “oof” sounding from the rangers lips follwoed by a soft laugh. “Relax, I was on patrol today. We were supposed to go on a hunting party afterwards but with the rain, there’s not really much to catch… I doubt even the Amani are dumb enough to venture very far from their huts. So Sylvanas can’t take my hide on this day. I planned to actually attempt to snag something before I return but...My hopes aren’t particularly high…” He explained.

Lor’themar had to agree with him, even if he didn’t like the fact Halduron was technically slacking by being up here with him.. But… Maybe this once he’ll allow himself the company. It was a bit of a slow day, as they say. He still kept a watchful eye for anything out of the ordinary but for now.. This would be fine.

“So.” Hal continued, snaking his arm around Lor’themar’s upper arm and snuggling it close. “There’s no harm in assisting your lookout duties, correct? Four eyes are better than two or however that saying goes.”

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Lor’themar placed a light kiss to the other rangers temple before scooting closer. The two would fall into a comfortable silence after that, Halduron curled to his side on the branch as Lor’themar watched from the foliage high above the ground for signs of imminent danger that would likely not rear its face on this day.

For now, he was content as he was. With his best friend and lover at his side, the sound of rain drizzling around them, and the scents of a freshly washed earth surrounding his senses. A simple day but this would be one he would cherish within his mind for awhile.


	3. Never Have I Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :: Requested drabble of the trio in animal onesies. For reasons.
> 
> Warnings :: Alcohol usage and crude humor.

"Why must you insist we wear these ridiculous things?" Rommath grumbled, sending a scorching glare to Halduron.

The ranger sat nearby across one of the sofas, lounged comfortably against a mound of plush pillows. He had traded in his usual attire, the blue and silver ranger's uniform he often donned while conducting his business within the Spire, for a rather loose and soft looking onesie. Russet and a light tan fur pattern coupled with the tufted ears sewn to the hood, it was much the style of a lynx. And just like a lynx, Halduron grinned to the Grand Magister.

"Of course. Have you never properly leisured before? This is how its done." The other replied.

"This is far from my idea of leisurely!" Rommath retorted, motioning down to his own style of dress that was much the same fashion. He glared at Brightwing from underneath the cowl of a hood. His own was apparently supposed to be a black Hawkstrider, feathers and all. Even more disgruntling to Rommath, a circle of shot glasses had been lined up in front of himself, Halduron, and Lor'themar. Three each, all filled to the brim with swirling, likely burning, liquor. The strongest they could find in all of Quel’thalas, from what the two had explained prior. To make things interesting.

Lor'themar seemed just as unbothered by their current predicament as Halduron was. With his soft snow white bunny onesie, floppy ears hanging low against the back of his head, the Regent Lord looked…. Well, far from Regently, for starters. Begrudgingly, he would also say Lor'themar looked far more relaxed than he did during the day. So he supposed, even at the cost of dignity, this wasn’t too bad...

"What say you, Theron?" Rommath asked.

Lor'themar shrugged. "If you do not enjoy it, nobody will stop you from leaving. However, your robes have been gently and caringly folded and teleported back to your own quarters so if you care to walk halfway through the city in a hawkstrider suit, be my guest."

His words had stunned Rommath. How dare-! The Grand Magister seethed angrily now that his previous thoughts were fruitless. He may be some ounce of glad they can take a moment to relax but at the expense of being stuck with them for a night or risk shame going onto the streets in this chicken suit was humiliating to say the least.

"Oh, relax, you big baby. It's not so bad. There’s worse things we could be doing, like setting fire to your libraries again-”  
“AGAIN?”  
“That’s not important, don’t worry about it.”  
“I’m already worrying about it.”  
“It’s old news, it’s fine, nothing got damaged…. That you’re aware of.”  
Rommath let out an irritated huff as he pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering a slur of curses under his breath not-so-subtly in Halduron’s direction. “Congradulations, I’ve already received a headache and we haven’t even started this stupid game.”

“Rom, it’s alright. He’s joking.” Lor’themar shot a pointed look at Halduron, who only looked away innocently.

Placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair until two of the legs were off the ground, Halduron whistled nonchalantly as he rocked back and forth slowly. “Accident. That’s what it was. Yep.”

“Mhm.” Rommath raised an unbelieving brow to him.

“Hal.” Lor’themar scolded. “Start the game before this escalates and you burn down my home.”

Halduron put his hands up in surrender, though the smirk he wore never wavered. “Whatever you say, boss.” He replied, motioning towards the glasses in front of each of the men. “Never have I ever.. Combusted out of sheer spite.”

Rommath glares once more, a look that could have set the Ranger-General aflame if he’d focused harder on the magic around him. With as much dignity as he could muster, Rommath took his first glass tentatively, raising it to his face. With an inspecting sniff, a wrinkle of his nose at the harsh bitter scent, Rommath frowned. Halduron and Lor’themar were staring at him expectedly, urging him on. With a grunt, Rommath tilted his head back and threw back the shot. Reeling and almost gagging at the foul taste of liquor, it took his entire strength to swallow the burning dark liquid, scowling harsh as it went down.

He was the only one to take a shot this round, as expected.

Already, he could feel the loud pounding of a headache against his temples as the liquor worked through his system. His head had begun to swim and Rommath had to grip at the armrest of his chair to not fall over on the spot. Damn Halduron and damn Lor’themar for dragging him into this, knowing full well he’s got no tolerance for alcohol-!

“Fine.” Rommath growled. “Never have I ever had sex in the woods.”

Lor’themar sputters and Halduron throws his head back in a loud laugh. Both men drink. If they wanted to play petty and dirty, so could Rommath.

“Never have I ever had sex.” Halduron threw back, another laugh escaping him.

“That doesn’t count, that’s copying my answer. Be more creative. Also I do believe it’s Lor’themar’s turn so,” Rommath less than gracefully shoots Halduron a middle finger.

“He’s correct...On both fronts.” Lor’themar said. “No copying answers.”

Hal tsk’d in complaint, sticking his tongue at the both of them.

“Now then… Never have I ever… Fell out of a tree.” The Regent Lord smirks.

“That’s not fair!” Halduron exclaimed, taking the second shot. “We all can’t be as grace-footed as you! All the training in the world couldn’t give me the balance you do!”

Lor’themar only smiled smugly, proudly puffing his chest with his two glasses still remaining. His bunny eared hood bounced slighly as he chuckled at the muttering insults being tossed his way from his second in command. More surprisingly to both rangers, Rommath would also take a shot.

“You actually get out of your office?” Hal blinked, utterly bewildered.

“I was a child once, you know-”  
“Yeah, back in the War of the Ancients, maybe.” Hal interrupted.

A snap of arcane through the air had wrapped around the hunters mouth, keeping him from speaking further. With a muffled noise, and a vain attempt at clawing at the arcane thing silencing him, Halduron gave Rommath a pitiful look of desperation. With a less than thrilled look at Hal, Rommath glowered. “I fell on several occasions, broke something on a few, but that’s a story for another time since prince charming here thinks he’s funny.” He spoke.

With a snap of his fingers, the arcane was released and Halduron could once more speak.

“Rude.” He frowned.

The mage made a motion to snap his fingers again, to put the thing back around Halduron’s mouth to silence him for the rest of the game, but Lor’themar took his hand before he could do such a thing, lowering it as he shook his head. “Lets keep this as civil as possible.”

Both men shot a glare towards each other but, for the Regent Lord’s sake, decided to settle their dispute another time. “Fine.” They both said in unison.

“Finally, my turn.” Hal continued the game, sending a sly wink to Lor’themar. “Never have I ever been shot down by a certain matriarch of the blood knights.”  
Lor’themar balked at that, hunching over as if he had been punched in the gut and almost spilling the glasses in front of him. “That’s completely unfair! I wasn’t shot down, she just wasn’t interested!”

“You were shot down.”

“I cannot believe- out of all the idiotic- Yo-you would have the AUDACITY to even-” Lor’themar stammered very flustered as he reached for his second glass. He drowned his words with the liquor, pulling the rabbit’s hood down over his face more to hide the growing redness of his face.

“That’s most unfortunate. Now then… Never Have I ever… Not owned an animal.” Rommath said.

“That’s..The best you’ve got?” Hal eyed the magister.

“Unfortunately.”

Nobody drank.

“I’ve had a lynx my entire adult life.” Halduron shrugged.

“I own a...Mini zoo at this point. I just do not speak of them since I like to keep my private matters just that.” Lor’themar gave an apologetic look to Rommath.

Rom only shrugged. “That’s fair.”

“And finally… Because I have a suspicious feeling you two like to call me out and attack me…” Lor’themar started, a mischievous grin playing on his face as he motioned towards each of their final glasses. Rommath and Halduron shared a slightly worried look with each other at whatever Lor’themar was plotting.

“Never have I ever had a near death experience.”

……  
……..  
Everybody drank their final shot.

“That was CHEAP! Dirty, filthy, and CHEAP, Lor’themar.. I thought better of you.” Hal folded his arms across his chest.

Lor’themar’s grin only widened. “We started dirty so I finished dirty. We’ve come full circle, boys.”


	4. Belore!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU idea from a friend of mine ( @councilborn on tumblr ). I don't remember much context to this particular drabble but the gist of the AU without revealing too much is Halduron being the personified embodiment of Belore and Lor'themar being a dawn god that was reincarnated into the Regent Lord we know and love today. tl;dr that soulmate reincarnation AU nobody asked for but I sold my soul for.

The various temples found throughout Quel’thalas dedicated to the Eternal Sun had always been a place to go to clear his mind. Pillars of marble and gold once held the buildings high and sturdy, as proud and mighty as the day they’d first been built. There had been a few of these shrines to Belore within the city itself and with the attack by the Scourge so many months ago a good many of them were left in ruins yet Lor’themar still found himself seeking one in particular out. The once most infamous one, placed directly in the center of the city itself, the one he felt most connected to.

Once white columns now lay shattered across the ground; statues dedicated to the god all but beheaded or toppled completely. The destruction was painful to witness and he found himself musing over why he’d never went through with the restoration of it. The grandeur it once held had long since been shattered with it’s stained glass windows and inviting, warm presence. Overgrown grass and weeds were trampled as he made his way through the decaying temple; setting his gaze forward.

It would be here he would find his long time friend. Perhaps a friend longer than he’d realized. Halduron- His life long partner in crime- had given him a bit of knowledge, to say the least, not long ago that Lor’themar had had trouble processing the validity of his claims ever since Halduron had admitted them aloud back a few months ago; when he’d saved his life back in the Ghostlands. The thought of that dark time had caused Lor’themar to mindlessly touch the patch he now wore covering his blind, scarred eye. The pain of it had long since stopped yet the touch still caused him to flinch as if he’d gone through it all again.

The knowledge he was speaking of, out of everything, was that Halduron was the embodiment, the mortal form, of Belore itself. And he himself, Lor’themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel’thalas, had once been, in his previous life, the Bringer of Dawns. Former devoted lover of Belore. It was a wild concept, one he’d first laughed at, but through the months following, Lor’themar had pondered his claims and maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so wild after all.

Even in this life, the two had shared an intimate relationship. He’d do anything for Halduron and the Ranger-General had proven he’d do much the same in return. It would also explain some of the more…mundane things he’d noticed throughout his lifetime spent with Halduron. He still had his doubts. How was this possible? Was it even possible..? Lor’themar had quite a few questions but he would hear his friend out.

As Lor’themar suspected, Halduron was within the temple. The center of the building had housed a spa of sorts; meant for sacred rituals and worship by those only deemed worthy enough to engulf themselves in the holy waters of the Sunwell itself. While not being as potent or powerful as the well, it was still seen as a symbol of devotion to the god. Coupled with the fact it was purposefully built atop one of the ley lines that could be traced back to the well itself only made it’s significance to the elves even greater.

And it was here Halduron was resting chest deep, one leg cocked out lazily from the steamy bath, and head lolled backwards as it rested against the stone surface surrounding the person sized pool. Golden rivers of sunlight colored hair- A fitting connection, Lor’themar mused- hung loosely over the rangers bare chest and shoulders. He didn’t look up to the presence of Lor’themar, only hummed softly to acknowledge the Regent Lord.

“Finally come seeking answers, then? Curiosity’s got the better of you again, dalah’surfal.” He spoke. His tone was gentle and filled with honied affection and it never ceased to make Lor’themar weak in the knees at how genuine his terms of endearment were said for him.

“I am.” Lor’themar replied. However, now that he was finally here, the weight of the possibility of Halduron being the real, flesh and blood, Belore, his tongue seemed to find it’s way tied. Halduron, of course, seemed to notice this as he let out a hearty chuckle. Lifting his head to look at the other, he gave Lor’themar a soft, teasing grin.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve found yourself shy now? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” He teased.

“Th-that’s not why-” Lor’themar sputtered before shooting Halduron a pouty look and sighed. “I just.. Wanted to talk.”

“‘Bout what? New title and duties got you stressed and need a vent? Well, my lord, I give you my heart, body, and soul should you need it.”

“Tempting. But not at this time.”

“Ah. Then perhaps the Grand Magister’s sharp tongue’s got you worried over something? I can deal with that.”

“Halduron.”

Halduron could only laugh at Lor’themar’s growing annoyance and waved him off. Readusting himself so he now sat cross legged in the pool, Hal leaned his arms across the edge, resting his head in his hands and giving Lor’themar a knowing look. “Alright then. Must be about the fact you don’t know how to deal with the fact I’m actually Belore, we used to be a thing in your previous life, and somehow we’re still connected?”

“… Y… Yes. That. How did you guess that so quickly..?”

Again, Halduron laughed. “‘Quickly’, he says! As if it wasn’t obvious!”

Suddenly, his expression turned serious as his gaze burned into Lor’themar’s, making the other shift uncomfortably under the intensity of it. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since I told you. Whatever time we spent together recently was brief and blunt. I figured you wanted your space to process it all because it’s kind of a lot to take in all at once so I didn’t press it or confront you. While I was initially fearful you’d reject me, I knew we’d been through too much together for that to happen. So it was merely a waiting game for you to work through your inner turmoil about it and wait for you to come to me. And here you are. So, clearly, I didn’t scare you away from me nearly as much as I expected to.”

Lor’themar gaped at him for a moment as he spoke. Had he really been that obvious? Ah, maybe so. He’d certainly felt some kind of way ever since Hal had told him but it had been difficult to pinpoint just what kind of way that was. At first, he felt Halduron had lost his mind. There was no inconceivable way he was the god their society prayed to and worshipped. It hadn’t been until Lor’themar had done a lot of contemplation and soul searching that he felt there was some semblance of truth to be found.

Whatever part of him was left, that was this Dawnbringer that Belore had loved and cherished so much, had stirred within him; providing him glimpses and visions of days long since passed countless milennia ago. It wasn’t much- most being fuzzy and hard to decipher, raising more questions than answers, but it was a start into believing Halduron.

“You’re right. I was afraid and I admit I still have my own fears… But..” Lor’themar chewed his bottom lip as he considered his next words.

Hal leaned forward slightly at his hesitance. “But..?”

“I want to know more. About this.” He finally replied, motioning vaguely to Halduron’s entire being. “About myself.. Or.. Who I was. About us.”

The look Halduron gave him in that moment, Lor’themar would find himself cherishing forever. The way his eyes lit up brightly as if he’d just received the most precious gift of all, grinning practically ear to ear, and seeping with love and radiance. Hefting himself out of the pool and taking the few steps it took to reach Lor’themar, Halduron had grabbed either side of the Regent Lord’s face before leaning forward to press a kiss to the others mouth.

He was warm, Lor’themar thought with a soft laugh. Of course he was. He couldn’t remember a time when Halduron wasn’t warm. If it wasn’t physically, like now, his personality certainly reflected that trait he bore. Warm like.. He smiled slightly against the others lips. Like rays of sunshine just breaking through a cloudy sky, bathing light across the sun starved ground.

“We’ve much to discuss, my love. I don’t think it would be possible to cram everything into one session but we can start small. How does that sound?” Halduron asked.

Lor’themar nodded in agreement. “Perhaps you’re right as I’m still trying to wrap my head around this as it is. Also preferably when you’re not stark naked against me.”

Hal could only snort. “Psshh. Mortals.” He replied before beginning to collect his clothing and redress. “You used to love my ass, you know.”

“Bold of you to assume I stopped.” Lor’themar said. It was amusing to think Halduron hadn’t been expecting his comment and now it was Lor’themar’s turn to laugh as he all but stumbled in his flustered surprise.


	5. Art of the Arcane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :: What if Halduron tried studying to become a mage?
> 
> I’m pretty sure this might have happened at one point, actually.

A loud slam of doors and the rushing of boot steps against the carpeted floor was enough to pull the Grand Magister from his current fixation of the mess that was his desk at the moment. He frowned, wondering who had the audacity to make their presence so suddenly known, and glanced up. Ah. Halduron.

“Brightwing, whatever you’ve come to pester me about can wait until I’m not drowning in my quill.” Rommath glared at the ranger.

Halduron, who blatantly chose to ignore the Grand Magister, approached him without remorse before slamming his hands against the dark oak of the desk’s surface. “I’ve done it!” He announced proudly.

“What have you done? Managed to find your second brain cell? After all these years… I was beginning to lose hope. You have my congratulations.” Rommath quipped back.

Hal waggled a finger at the magister, determination still glinting in his eyes even with Rommath’s insult. “I did, I found it right next to the stick you have up your ass. Who would have guessed?”

“Har. Real creative. Did you only come to bother me just for that? Unlike some people, I like to stay ahead of my work flow.” Even with his mask covering a good portion of his face, one could tell Rommath was frowning heavily. “Begone if all you care to do is orally challenge me.”

Again, Hal slapped the top of Rommath’s desk, papers scattering out of order. Rommath scowled at him for this but before he could retort, Halduron spoke. “No, listen! I’ve done it! I finally finished your stupid dare.”

“….I retract my previous statement. It seems the brain cell is still missing. Now isn’t the time for those childish antics.”

“Rommath, I’ve finally figured out how to cast a spell. I figured the great and mighty Grand Magister, powerful is he, O Pyro-Ass, would be interested to know this.”

Rommath sighed, leaning back in his chair as he realized there was no getting out of this, he supposed. Motioning towards Hal to continue, Rommath rested his head against his hand as he gave the other a bored expression. “This had better be good, Brightwing. You’re already boring me and that is a very dangerous thing to do.”

“Your threats mean nothing to me. I am immune to your words.” Hal counters.

Rommath does not reply to this. Instead, the Grand Magister hums softly under his breath. He raises his other hand. In a blaze of light and ash, there are flames licking the length of his forearm as a Pyroblast sits in his palm, ready for aim. He tosses it up, once, like a child would with a ball, before narrowing his eyes at the ranger. “Do not test me or else we’ll see just how immune you are.”

Halduron threw up his hands before him in surrender. “Alright, alright.” Clapping them together, rubbing them together, Hal then displays his palms out in offering as he concentrates. Rommath is sure he may strain and hurt himself with how hard and intently he’s focusing but makes no move to stop the other. If he wants to be an idiot, he’ll deal with the consequences of being so.

After a few long moments, a spark is cast in the rangers palms. Purple and blue arcane crackles and pops as it comes to life. The more Halduron concentrates, the more effort is put into the spell. Awhile longer goes by before the magic begins to take shape and soon, the Ranger-General has………..

A coin sized miniature arcane elemental in his palm. It’s cute, in a way, as it slithers back and forth along the length of Halduron’s hands. 

“See! Isn’t it cute? The lil guy is gonna take some work but it’s a start.”

“Oh, yes, congratulations. You’ve mastered the spell an infant can do.” Rommath replies, clearly unimpressed. “May I return to my work now?”

“You owe me fifty gold for this. I won the dare.” Halduron answers.

“That was well over a week ago. I believe the dare is null now.”

“Nope! You never said there was a deadline! Therefore, fuck you, I win.”

Rommath pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs harder. Digging around in his pockets, he tosses the gold at Halduron before forcibly ejecting him out of his office via arcane barrier.


End file.
